Oath Breaker
by Follow That Star
Summary: When Kat became a Hunter of Artemis she thought her life would be wonderful forever, but when the Hunters visit Camp Halfblood a certain camper catches her eye and she fells something she never thought she would. Now she has to hide her feeling or be accused of being an oath breaker and lose her immortality and be kicked out of the hunters forever.


Prologue

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the Hunt."The young girl finished her pledge and looked nervously around nervously at all the people around.

"Your pledge is binding," You would have never have been able to tell that the teenager who was speaking was the Greek goddess Artemis. "Welcome to the Hunt."

Katara had decided to join the Hunters of Artemis after the goddess had found her battling a harpy in the woods. She was a naiad who had fled the water after the creek in which she had inhabited became too polluted.

"Let's get going, break camp!"The next command came from Artemis's second in command, Zoë Nightshade. Then she addressed Katara, "Let's get you ready for the Hunt."

Chapter One

Katara slowly raised her bow, focused intently on the creature in front of her, waiting for the command to fire. The hellhound continued to gorge itself on the deer it had slaughtered. It was bigger than a minivan and had been terrorizing the wildlife for several weeks.

"Fire, "The command word came, so softly that Kat almost didn't hear it.

Almost as soon as the word was spoken, dozens of arrows sprouted from the hellhound, killing it instantly.

"That's the third hellhound this week," said Sara, a Hunter who had become Kat's best friend." I thought they were supposed to stay in the Underworld."

"They are," Artemis said solemnly, "Hellhounds only come out into the mortal world in dire circumstances. I'll have to consult the other Olympians about this."

" We will leave for Olympus immediately," Zoë said quickly.

Artemis smiled sadly, "I'm afraid you may not be able to come with me this time, my loyal Hunters. This hunt may take me to the Underworld and I cannot take you there. You will accompany me to Manhattan, by there we must part ways. You will stay in my cabin at the summer camp on Long Island, while I get to the bottom of this hellhound invasion."

Sara and Kat exchanged a confused look, Lady Artemis was sending them to summer camp? That didn't make any sense, in fact almost all the Hunters looked confused, all except Zoë, and she didn't look happy.

The days past in a blur as they headed towards New York. The group became more and more subdued as they got closer and closer to the city. None of the Hunters wanted to part with Artemis, especially Zoë. After all, wasn't it the point of the Hunters to stay with Artemis and help her on her most dangerous hunts? No one wanted to argue with a goddess though. One night, when they made camp, Kat was keeping watch when a dozen or so white wolves came out of the wolves toward camp. As they neared the camp, Artemis emerged from her tent and stood next to Kat.

"Should we wake the others?" Kat asked softly.

"No," the goddess replied."I have summoned them, I think each Huntress should have companion to help them on the Hunt," she gestured to the wolves. "I thought these wolves would suit you all well."

"They're beautiful."Kat said as one of the wolves padded up to her and rubbed against her legs.

"They're also loyal. Each wolf will connect with a specific Hunter, and will forever be her companion."Artemis smiled at the wolf who was continuing to rub against Kat's legs. "I believe that one has chosen you. You should give her a name."

Kat looked at the wolf thoughtfully "I think I'll call her Amya."

"That's a wonderful name," Artemis looked at Kat. "Is there something you want to ak me?"

"No my lady," Kat replied softly.

Artemis gave one more look before saying, "Very well then, it's almost dawn, lets wake the others."

Kat had been so distracted by the arrival of the wolves and her conversation with Artemis she hadn't noticed the lightening of the sky. As soon as the rest of the Hunters left their tent the wolves scattered and each connected with a hunter, until every Hunter had a wolf. Soon they were traveling hadn't gotten far when they saw the New York skyline.


End file.
